A rotary compressor for compressing a gas refrigerant which houses an electric motor and a compression mechanism portion respectively connected with each other via a rotary shaft is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication No. 5263360. A refrigerating cycle device which cools and heats air by circulating the gas refrigerant compressed by the rotary compressor through a radiator, an expansion device and a heat-sink is also disclosed in the Patent Publication.
In such a rotary compressor, a rotary shaft is supported rotatably by a main bearing and a sub-bearing which are a pair of bearings. In order to suppress increase of contact pressure between the rotary shaft and the bearings and attrition of the rotary shaft and the bearings, an annular groove and an elastic portion located inside the annular groove are formed in each bearing.
In the rotary compressor, the annular groove provided in the main bearing is formed in a shape of a straight i.e. in a shape of a cylinder so that the width dimension of a bottom portion and the width dimension of a tip portion are the same. The outer peripheral surface of the elastic portion provided in the main bearing is also formed in a shape of a straight so that the width dimension of a base portion and the width dimension of a tip portion are the same. On the other hand, the annular groove provided in the sub-bearing is formed so that the width dimension of a bottom is smaller than the width dimension of a tip portion. The outer peripheral surface of the elastic portion provided in the sub-bearing is formed in a tapered shape so that the width dimension of a base portion is larger than the width dimension of a tip portion. Further, the depth dimension of the annular groove provided in the sub-bearing is formed so that the annular groove of the sub-bearing is larger than the depth dimension of the annular groove formed in the main bearing.
In such a rotary compressor, attrition of an elastic portion of a main bearing and a rotary shaft within a contact range is desired to decrease so that reliability is enhanced.